Cassididto
by Platinum Prism
Summary: A story I'm doing for a deviantation at deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay, I'm doing this for something on deviantart. There is going to be a link in my profile at the very bottom. Okay? Okay.

My name is Cassididto. I don't remember my full name. Just Cassididto.

That's what **they** call me, anyway.

I guess I should tell you who **they** are.

**They **are the people who imprisoned me here.

I am Cassididto, lady of the bloodied walls, chairs with cuffs built into the arms, and the infamous mask.

I would laugh, but I don't think it is necessary to frighten the man standing outside my cell, looking at me, gawking at me like I'm some sort of rare treasure that was tainted.

I guess I might as well explain my current residence in this cuffed chair.

I was a cannibal.

I enjoyed eating my victims' lungs with some nice Italian spices.

And then I meet a man. I thought I could trust him. Showed him my methods.

He sent me to this hell hole.

But that is done. He visits me once a month, only for me to make a fool of him and his miniscule I.Q.

I have eaten 20 people. Only 7 of them are known.

Ignorant imbeciles.

I close my dark red eyes.

The fool who put me here is coming... I smell him…

And a woman is with him.

They are in front of my cell now, gawking at me.

I slowly opened my eyes, my glittering crimson eyes. I saw the woman, and decided to voice my distaste for the disgusting woman.

I hissed.

The woman gasped, and stepped back slightly.

It may not have been the most eloquent thing to do, but I enjoyed the reaction greatly.

"Hello, Cassididto."

"Good evening, Meyer."

The annoying woman became flustered over the lack of attention she was getting, and purposely banged her knee against my cell, causing a great vibration, hurting my ears.

She cried out in pain as if she had never felt anything like bumping her leg into a table.

Apparently Meyer was talking to me, because the woman clutched her leg with one arm, and the other around Meyer's waist.

My eyes flickered quickly from Meyer to the woman, causing my eyes to be over shadowed by crimson, the white of my eyes invisible.

He obviously saw the illusion, his Adam's apple bobbing.

I would chuckle, but the mask they insist to put upon my face makes moving my mouth a difficult task.

The most I can manage is my name.

"Cassididto…" Meyer said.

I look up at him with my blood eyes. My glare was cold and cruel, clearly showing my disgust in him.

He swallowed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I love the love I've been getting for this story. Please check out the picture I'm doing the story for. The link is at the bottom of my profile.

He tried to cover his fear.

By talking.

Allow me to correct myself.

By **rambling**.

I hated Meyer's ramblings.

They were so tedious.

It makes me wonder if this thing I can barely call a man really cares for anyone.

Probably not.

The woman banged her knee against my cage again, making me close my eyes in annoyance.

I heard him tell the woman to stop, only to hear her whine, saying she wanted to go have some fun.

**Fun **was something I decided to have with this pair.

My **fun **is different than **your** definition, most likely.

I opened my eyes slowly and leaned as far forward as possible, my wrists being held down by the cuffs of the chair.

"You want to have some **fun**, you say?" I whisper, the sound echoing around my room, the woman turning to me quickly.

Oh, how the pain this was causing my mouth was worth it.

The terrified look on the disgusting woman's face.

"**I **would like to have a little **fun**, myself."

This caused her to shake.

Just like my victims shook.

I loved the smell of her fear.

I closed my eyes, smirking and leaning back in my chair when I caught the scent of the woman's urine in the air.

I don't enjoy the smell of urine.

But it does have a certain tinge to it that makes it different.

Easier to pick out.

Easier to find.

I didn't even realized I jerked in my chair until I heard the snap of my right wrist.

I looked down at it to see that I had snapped it over the cuff of the right arm.

I looked at Meyer and the woman to see the woman having backed up against the wall, her hands held defensively in front of her face.

I must have tried to attack her.

For once...

I damned my reflexes.

They caused me a broken wrist.

How unpleasant.

--

How did I do? Did I keep the style?


	3. IMPORTANT!

Yo, this is Angry Fox Girl. I'm moving this to my other account:

The Wilting Flower


End file.
